


I Know Your Secret

by friendofspiderman



Series: Fictober 2020 [12]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Compliant, Ficlet, Fictober, Flash Thompson Being A Jerk, Gen, Mentioned Michelle Jones, Peter Parker is a Mess, Spider-Man: Far From Home (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27040633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friendofspiderman/pseuds/friendofspiderman
Summary: Fictober Prompt #12 - "watch me"---Flash asks for a favor in return for keeping a secret.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Flash Thompson
Series: Fictober 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953223
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	I Know Your Secret

“Yo, Parker!”

Peter sighs, wishing he could continue walking down the hotel hall but knowing Flash won’t let up until he gets a response. He turns around to address his classmate.

“What’s up, Flash?”

He's walking quickly toward Peter, phone in hand, as if the need to begin livestreaming could come up at any minute.

“Where are you sneaking off to?”

Peter shifts from one foot to the other, both hands on the single handle of the backpack that’s slung over his shoulder.

“Oh, just—just a quick walk around the city, I guess, before the opera and everything—”

“ _UGH_ , so lame, right?” Flash rolls his eyes. “Can you believe we’re missing the festival for a bunch of glass-shattering warblers?”

Peter glances toward the exit, urgently aware that time to double-check locations in the square before the mission that night is running out.

“Um, I mean I guess, but I actually think that maybe it’ll be good, like, it’s culture, and stuff—”

“Damn, you too? You and Leeds closeted opera fanatics or something?”

Peter glances at his phone. He does _not_ have time for this.

“Look, Flash, I gotta go, so—”

He startles slightly when Flash steps closer to him.

“Listen, Parker,” he says quietly, “I know your secret.”

Peter freezes, his stomach dropping as he tries to process Flash’s words.

“You—wh—what? What do you—”

“I know you like Michelle, okay?” Flash says smugly. “It’s obvious.”

Peter’s eyebrows raise at the revelation, a wave of relief passing over him for the briefest moment before a new, sickening feeling enters his gut. He figures Flash learned this intel from Brad, who he’s rooming with, but has no idea why the boy is sharing this information with him. He’s not sure he wants Flash to know about his feelings for MJ any more than he wants him to know about Spider-Man.

“I don’t—I mean, she’s—”

“Relax, Parker, I’m not gonna ruin your trip by telling her.” Flash says, a self-satisfactory grin lingering on his face. “I just need a little favor from you, that’s all.”

Peter doesn’t like the sound of that, but after the plane ride fiasco, the Elementals, and Fury have hijacked his plan, he realizes he’ll do just about anything to prevent things from flying further off the rails.

There’s no time to argue against the truth, so Peter relents.

“Okay, Flash.” He sighs. “Just tell me what you want.”

“I want Spider-Man’s autograph.”

Peter blinks at him. His mind suddenly goes blank.

“Parker. Did you hear me?”

He snaps out of it.

“Y—yeah, yeah, I—”

“Listen, I know you said before that you knew him, and I’m sure things got crazy after everything went to shit with the blip, but since you still have an internship at Stark Industries, you’ve gotta be able to pull some strings for me.”

Peter squeezes his eyes shut and rubs his temples. He’s been consistently weirded out by Flash’s hero-worship of Spider-Man, and he’s not sure he wants to encourage it any further. Plus, agreeing to the favor would be setting a precedent for signing autographs in general—something he’s decidedly uncomfortable with. After learning firsthand that superhero-ing is more taxing than it is glamorous, the idea of acting as a celebrity has become increasingly unappealing.

“Yeah…listen,” Peter starts, “like I said way back then, I don’t really _know_ him know him, I’ve just met him a few times, so I don’t think I can—”

“Make it happen, Parker. You have _connections_. You gotta use them.”

“I don’t—”

“Just say you’ll ask at your job and I won’t tell Michelle you’re madly in love with her.”

Knowing that Flash’s bark has always been worse than his bite, Peter tries to remain unperturbed.

“C’mon, Flash, you’re not really gonna do that—”

Flash holds up his phone, his screen displaying MJ’s contact information as his thumb hovers over the “Call” option.

“ _Watch me_.”

Peter puts a hand over his eyes.

“Okay.” He sighs. “I’ll see what I can do.”

“Great.” Flash nods, then turns to head back to his room. “Later, dickwad.”

Peter finally heads for the exit, shaking his head. He’s not thrilled that Flash knows how he feels about MJ, but if all goes well, _everyone_ will know by the end of the trip. So if there’s one secret to be revealed, he figures this one is it.

He can’t even imagine what Flash would do if he knew Spider-Man is a Friendly Neighborhood Dickwad.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading <3


End file.
